Yattemita
55904a71.jpg|Mirai activating a Yattemita MiraiandEmoMD.png|I tried doing a PriChan Debut! (Mirai & Emo) Cfbb69d0.jpg|A Million Flowers for the Thrilling Future Emo activating her yattemita.jpg|Emo activating a Yattemita Pom Pom Sky High Dream.jpg|Pompom Sky High Dream! Play Sound 17.jpg|Anna activating a Yattemita Play Sound 27.jpg|Go! Go! I tried a PriChan Debut! (Anna & Sara) Play Sound Version 2 17.jpg|Selfish Sonata Fortissimo Pom Pom Sky High Dream with Mirai.png|Pompom Sky High Dream! (Mirai & Emo) Sara activation her yattemita.png|Sara activating a Yattemita Play Sound Sara's Yattemita.png|Sparking Guitar Rhythm for You! Rinka activating her Yattemita.png|Rinka activating a Yattemita Mysterious Magic.png|Charming Mysterious Magic Pom Pom Sky High Miracle Kiratts.png|Pompom Sky High Dream! (Miracle☆Kiratts Ver) Mysterious Magic Ver 2.png| Charming Mysterious Magic (Miracle☆Kiratts Ver) COMETIC SILHOUETTE 18.jpg| Mel activates a Yattemita Sweet Sweet Dreams.png|Sweet Sweet Dancing • Queen Fortune Carat 20.jpg|Anju activates a Yattemita Legendary Prisma Doll.png|Legendary Principle Girl Everyone's Favorite! Wonderful Patissiere Miracle Kiratts.png|Everyone's Favorite! Wonderful Pâtissière Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 30.png|An Invitation Handmade from the Palace NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S.jpg|NONSTOP Rockin' Neon Beat S Prism Stone Girls Collection 11.png|Prism Stone Girls Collection Perfect Finale 25.jpg|Aira and Anju activate their Yattemitas I Tried Making a Fresh Fruit Basket.png|I Tried Making a Fresh Fruit Basket Legendary Principle Girl Ver 3.png|Legendary Principle Girl (il'ange Ver) Kiratto Start Perform Ver 47.png|Pompom Sky High Dream! (Meltic StAr Ver) Kiratto Start Perform Ver 56.png|Sweet Sweet Dancing • Queen (Miracle☆Kiratts Ver) Kiratto Start Perform Ver 67.jpg|Miracle☆StAr activates a Yattemita Kiratto Start Perform Ver 79.png|Pri☆Chan! Dream! I Tried to Let My Dream Come True! TOKIMEKI Heart Jewel 33.jpg|Mirai activating a Yattemita with her Jewel Pact TOKIMEKI Heart Jewel 41.jpg|Full Bloom Future! More Million Flowers! Happy Star Cute Hymn 32.jpg|Maria activating a Yattemita with her Jewel Pact Happy Star Cute Hymn 43.jpg|Love Love! Maria's Full Power, Pretty Improvement Committee! Yattemita '(やってみた, ''English Translation: "I gave it a try!") is an appeal much like the Making Drama and Prism Jump in previous series. During a performance Idols can insert them to increase their Likes and convey their feelings to the viewers. In game, Yattemita are based on the brand the users coord is. To perform them an Idol must use their PriChan Cast and select an Appri for it. List of Yattemitas Season 1 *Go! Go! I tried doing a PriChan Debut!' ( , ''Go! Go! Purichan Debyū Yattemita!) is the first Yattemita performed in episode 1 by Mirai Momoyama and Emo Moegi, then by Sara Midorikawa and Anna Akagi in 9. It involves the users posing and moving around in various video images, then posing together for the finisher. *'A Million Flowers for the Thrilling Future '( , Mirai Tokimeku Mirion Furawā) is a Yattemita performed by Mirai and Emo in episode 2, 8, 9 and 11, and in 3, 4, 5, 21 and 26 by Mirai. It involves the users sprouting from a large flower and causing many to rain down, which they turn into a bouquet as the Pri Flower shop appears behind them. *'Pompom Sky High Dream!' ( , Pompom Sukai Hai Dorīmu!) is performed by Emo Moegi in episodes 6, 7, 12, 20 and 26, then by Emo and Mirai Momoyama in 13, followed by Emo, Mirai and Rinka Aoba in 17 and 18. With her pom-poms, Emo poses before different backdrops with large, exciting words behind her. She runs forward and leaps onto a large ball, which throws her into the air for a final pose as hearts and flags raise behind her. *'Selfish Sonata Fortissimo' ( , Wagamama Sonata Forutisshimo) is performed by Anna Akagi in episodes 10, 12 and 22. Sliding her fingers across the keys of her piano, Anna continues to play her melody. Then she lifts her hands to hit the keys, which lifts her body up, and the scene cuts to her hanging on to the fortissimo symbol with one hand. *'Sparking Guitar Rhythm for You!' ( , Supākingu Gitā Rizumu for You!) is performed by Sara Midorikawa in episodes 14 and 18. *'Charming Mysterious Magic' ( , Miwaku no Misuteriasu Majikku) is performed by Rinka Aoba in episodes 15, 16, 20, 26 and then Rinka, Mirai and Emo in episodes 19, 23, 27 and 28. *'Sweet Sweet Dancing • Queen' ( , Suīto Suīto Danshingu Kuīn) is performed by Anna Akagi, Sara Midorikawa and Mel Shido in episodes 24 and 25. *'Legendary Principle Girl' ( , Densetsu no Purinshiparu Gāru) is performed by Anju Shiratori in episode 28. Anju leaps elegantly on water in the moonlight with different poses, counting up to three in French. She spins and a rainbow that becomes two white wings appear on Anju's back, and she ascends to the skies towards the moon, leaving sparkles and feathers behind. Swans fly towards Anju's direction as she lifts her leg and spread her wings, balancing herself. *'Everyone’s Favorite! Wonderful Pâtissière' ( , Minna daisuki! Wandafuru Patishiēru) is performed by Miracle☆Kiratts in episode 32. Mirai is first seen whisking a bowl of batter, spinning the bowl on the tip of her finger, and then whisking the batter out the bowl, switching the scene to Rinka. Rinka then frosts the screen into a heart shape, switching the scene to Emo. Emo is seen drooling a little before eating a strawberry that falls into her mouth. She gets caught in a wave of strawberries. After that, they all run around on a cake and pose with the finished cake. *'An Invitation Handmade from the Palace' ( , Handomeido Paresu Kara no Shōtaijō) is performed by Meltic StAr in episode 36, 37, 38, and 39. The door to the Handmade Palace opens with Anna, Mel, and Sara there to greet. Mel and Sara hand sew their letters while Anna uses a sewing machine to do hers. The sewing machine is seen sewing the remaining spaces on the letter, and the letter is then stamped with sealing wax with a rose printed on it. Anna takes the letter and is then joined by Mel and Sara to show their finished handmade letter. *'NONSTOP Rockin' Neon Beat S' ( , NONSTOP Rokkin Neon Bīto S) is performed by Meltic StAr in episode 40. Sara, Anna, and Mel are seen descending in a sea-green digital room, and as they are falling, they become surrounded by rings of light of their respective theme color. Drum sets appear for each of them, showing each individual playing their sets. They shoot up into the air with their rings of light trailing them and come together, hitting their drum sticks into one spot, creating a rainbow colored "S". *'Prism Stone Girls Collection' ( , Purizumu Sutōn Gāruzu Korekushon) is performed by Miracle☆Kiratts in episode 44. Walking from the right side of the stage, Mirai advances to the runway wearing her Kiratto coord that transforms into the Whip Strawberry Sweet Coord. Coming from the left side of the stage, Emo and Rinka soon follow after her in their Kiratto coords that transform into the Flower Shop Verbena Coord and Gothic Frill Night Blue Coord. They pose with their coords shouting "runway". They continue along the runway with their coords transforming to the Shiny Star Aurora Coord, Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord, and Cheerleader Green Coord. Those coords then transform into the Freshly Picked Orange Coord, Lady Pirate Coord, and Crystal Snow Princess Coord. At the end of the runway, the stage rises up, and their coords transform back to their Kiratto coords, ending with their final pose. *'I Tried Making a Fresh Fruit Basket' ( , Furesshu Furūtsu Basuketto Yattemita) is performed by Aira Nanahoshi and Anju Shiratori in episode 46. *'Pri☆Chan! Dream! I Tried to Let My Dream Come True!' ( , Puri☆Chan! Yume! Kanaete mita!) is performed by Miracle☆StAr in episode 50. Season 2 *'Full Bloom Future! More Million Flowers!' ( , Mirai Mankai! Motto Mirion Furawā!) is the first Yattemita performed in Season 2 in episode 52 by Mirai Momoyama. *'Love Love! Maria's Full Power, Pretty Improvement Committee!' ( , Sukisuki! Maria no Zen Kawaī Kōjō Īnkai!) is performed by Maria Kanamori in episode 53. Season 1 Season 2 List of Game Yattemitas Season 1 First Yattemita The first Yattemita activates before your live. It will change depending on what brand the tops your character is wearing belongs to. Second Yattemita The second Yattemita activates during your performance. It will change depending on the stage your character is performing on. Third Yattemita The third Yattemita activates during your performance. It will activate when at least two pieces of your coord come from the same brand. If your coord does not come from a matching brand, the Go! Go! I tried doing a PriChan Debut! Yattemita will activate. Season 2 Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Important Terms Category:Terminologies Category:Yattemitas Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2